narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroshi Hōzuki
Hiroshi is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure. He is known as Ice-Cold Hiroshi (氷冷ヒロシ, Hyōrei Hiroshi) thanks to his ruthlessness. He is the Mizukage's right hand man and the head ninja of Kirigakure. Hiroshi is known to be as skilled in kinjutsu as the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. Background Hiroshi was born in a noble family. His parents were two ninjas from Kirigakure. Growing under the shadow of his skilled father, Hiroshi was determined to surpass the ability of his father. Being born with great chakra reserves, Hiroshi started practicing ninjutsu at a young age. He then joined the academy, his brilliance in ninjutsu was displayed during his time at the academy. Academy Days Hiroshi entered the academy at the age of six. He was the youngest student in the academy, but he was one of the best. In the academy he was taught to kill ruthlessly and without thinking twice. He was also taught a few academy level skills which he mastered easily. He was noticed to have a huge amount of chakra reserves which served him well in achieving endeavors. He was known to be a show off and was not liked by the members of the academy as he was very young yet very skilled. He was targeted a couple of times by his classmates as they were still called the blood mist village by that time so it was normal for students of the academy to die at a very young age not to mention the graduation exam. Hiroshi's academy days were very hard for a child of his age to handle. He had already killed other student who targeted him and his hands had already tasted blood, despite his young age. This type of life made Hiroshi a ruthless monster who killed without thinking twice. It seemed that he was as cold as ice, not phased by the site of his opponent's blood at his feet. And, yet he hadn't taken the graduation exam yet. It was time to take the graduation exam. All the students were scared as they knew that they might die. Everyone questioned their strength and desire to become shinobi. However, in Hiroshi's case he wasn't worried one bit and his cold attitude was shown on his face that day although, he was the youngest student in the academy. Hiroshi killed every other student on that day without shedding a tear or even caring for what happened to the students who once were his classmates. On that day Hiroshi graduated the academy and got his name "Ice Cold Hiroshi" Becoming a Genin Hiroshi became a genin after he graduated the academy at the age of seven. He was still as cold as ice. He was known even amongst the Jōnin for being cold-hearted. He was also known for his Kenjutsu. Hiroshi was sent on many D-Ranked mission and he succeeded in all of them. He then gained trust from his fellow shinobis and the Mizukage. He was sent on many C-Ranked missions and a couple of B-Ranked missons. Hiroshi was known to be one in a million as he was very skilled being a child and he defined what a Kirigakure shinobi should be like at that time. By that time he was already a master of ninjutsu thanks to his chakra reserves. He could use B-Ranked jutsu by that time and that's why he was famous for being a tailless tailed beast. Ascending in The Ranks Hiroshi gained a great deal of experience during his time as a genin. He grew a lot stronger and learned a lot. He was promoted to Chūnin at the age of nine, by that time he started going on A-Ranked mission with other chūnins and Jōnins. He made a couple of friends amongst his partners in the mission that he went on. By that time he had already master Water release Jutsu. Not long after he made ten years old, he was promoted to Jōnin and he got even colder when killing, but as he grew up he started to kill for a reason rather than for the fun of it or for his own gains. He started caring more for the sake of his village and he felt responsible for the civilians in it. Since then Hiroshi only got stronger and more experienced. He got known for the art of silent killing to the point where he could challenge Zabuza himself. Appearance Hiroshi is quiet tall, he has black long hair. His eyes are blue like the ocean and they are colder than ice. His hair is long and soft like silk and he has a ponytail. Although Hiroshi was a normal looking guy, he had this aura around him. As if he was a monster and this could be felt by his chakra flow. It was noted by a couple of sensory-type shinobi that his chakra gives them the feeling of uneasiness. Hiroshi wears a white scarf and a blue shirt, and arm protecting gear. He wears black pants and blue sandals. he ties his headband around his right bicep. Personality As his moniker suggests, he is quiet cold and it can be seen in his eyes. Hiroshi is never phased by an enemy no matter how strong they are. He is always ready for battle and he isn't scared at all. He is calm and confident to the point where he could scare his opponent just by the cold look in his eyes. He is unaffected by spilling blood. Hiroshi is quite, he isn't much of a talker. He is used to staying quite during his silent killing training he had undergone to reach the level that he is in right now. Abilities Taijutsu Hiroshi is very strong in taijutsu as he is a master of martial arts including (Kung-fu, Judo, Jujitsu, Akido, Karate). He uses the Chakra Enhanced Strength when he is going for a death punch. But, he mostly uses Chakra Scalpel to slice his opponent by sharpening his chakra to a high level. He also makes use of it in his silent killing by slitting the throats of his opponents with ease. Hiroshi is fast and strong thanks to the intensive Taijutsu training he had undergone since being young which helped his body greatly. His is so fast that it was believed by an opponent he had faced that he is using chakra to enhance his speed, which he isn't. His strength is enough to crush a giant rock about the size of his body with one punch and without using any chakra enhancements. With this much strength and speed and mastery in martial arts, Hiroshi is so hard to challenge in taijutsu. Nature Transformation Water Release Water release, Hiroshi's specialty. He master lots of water release techniques to the point where he doesn't have to use so many hand seals in order to perform a technique like Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. He can also use one-handed hand seals which helps him if he is wielding a sword or any object in any of his hands. Hiroshi's mastery in water release went beyond ninjutsu, he can adjust the characteristics of the water. He can make water pure in order for him to counteract the weakness to lightning based techniques. He can also control water molecules by making their movement much faster, increasing their heat greatly without contact. He can increase the density of the water in order for the person stuck in his water technique to have a hard time moving around. Hiroshi isn't affected by this density nor change of heat as he is immune to his own chakra signature which his water jutsu has, however, he can be damaged normally by other water techniques performed by anyone besides himself. Hiroshi can also increase the water pressure in order for the force of the water to increase greatly to the point where the water pressure can penetrate the opponent's flesh. Chakra Quality Chakra Prowess & Reserves Intelligence Genjutsu Silent Killing Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Physical Prowess Jutsu Variation